My Sunshine Of The Morning
by HalebIsMyLife
Summary: When you wake up every morning at the side of the love of your life, it is the most amazing feeling for Caleb Rivers. After the Call Scene 7x10 . Haleb OS


**Hi everyone, my name is Wendy and I am a French Writer, so if you can't read correctly my one - shot, I am so sorry because I try to translate my OS from French to English.** **I hope you will like .**

_

 ** _Caleb POV_**

Wake up to the side of the person who shares your life is surely one of the best things who can exist in the world. Each morning, as soon as this person wakes up, she give you one of the most beautiful smile, and you know this will be a good day. This person that illuminates your life, the sound of her voice that sounds wonderfully well in the ears. And even if this person had disappeared from your life during a certain time, each moment was remained marked in your memory.

Yesterday, I was afraid, I thought Hanna was kidnaped again by Noel Kahn. The first time had been very hard, then I had a lot of trouble to imagine my live without her in it . I could never relive the past, thinking she's dead was a thing so... horrible. I had the impression that each part of my body no longer worked, that my heart stopped beating. I love her as a crazy, all the feelings that I had turned back all those years we resurfaced yesterday evening. I have the impression to be still in one of my dreams, but no, this time the nightmare is over, for good.

Hanna has finally assumed the feelings that she feels toward me. From the moment the traits of his face have formed the smile on the face of the most beautiful that can exist on earth, I had the impression of falling in love with her over and over again. It is unique, nobody will be able to be like her. So generous, so funny, so beautiful…

We both changed in recent years, Hanna has made mistakes in the past. But she's not the only one, I also has made some mistake in the past, I am gone.. I would never have had to leave, but I could not stay in these conditions.

Last night was fabulous, each time was perfect. I could not have asked for better, before falling asleep in the arms of the one and the other, we were whispered promises of eternal love. It was all , two suffered far too much from our break, She's my soulmate,and I am her soulmate . We complete each other like we was the one and the same puzzle.

When her lips have touched mine lips, I had the impression that my heart began to reshuffle again. It is as if that since the time where I had left the apartment in New York, I had ceased to live, as if I had was put on pause and that my life had resumed its course at the time where her skin is back in contact with mine.

I opened progressively my eyes, she was not in side of me, but I heard it as if she was on the phone, she had the air to be concerned about something. I sighed slightly in thinking back to all the problems that circle us in a vicious circle.

Yesterday evening when I saw the scars on her back, I saw on her face the emotion of the shame. She should not be ashamed, this shows that she was stronger, that she was beaten. I would like so much if one days she feel a little more confident in her capabilities, she is able to do a lot of things.

I am redress myself in a sitting position and I waited for her to finish her call to be able to ask her a few questions. She put her phone on the table in front of the bed and then returned to me sighed of disappointment, she looked at me and made me a shy smile. She joined me by land (yes we had stayed by land while not far from us there was a bed or even a sofa), and came in my arms in search of comfort. I stroked her the back of the right hand, and the right hand I made her raise her head in him lifting the chin to that she can plunge her eyes in mines

" _Please, do not asked what's wrong.."_ murmured Hanna.

" _Hanna... Why are you lie to me? I thought that we had spend this cape."_ She looked at me sadly, and I realized that she began to have tears in the eyes.

" _Han, not not cry, sorry I should not have to force -"_ She cut me before I could finish my sentence and wiped tears which threatened to sink on its cheeks all red.

" _No don't worry you're right, it is just that... I feel so powerless, since that I have been kidnapped and tortured by A.D., I am become the weakest link of the group. I am so tired of everything, I do not know if I will succeed to take the blow..."_

 _"You are no longer any single Hanna, here I am. You don't have not to be afraid anymore , I promise you I will never leave you, I will always be at your side now, even when we will be old with wrinkles and white hair."_ She laughed at my last sentence which made me smile. Then she resumed its air serious, must surely be ready for me to finally reveal the whole truth.

" _Good of agreement... Everyone thought that I had disappeared because Noel had kidnapped me again, but it was false. Except the kidnapt, the contrary is product..."_ She made a pause to look at me while I was not sure to have understood what she had to say. "Listening, me and the girls, we were discovered that Mary Drake had a another child, and therefore it was concluded that perhaps this child wanted to revenge the death of Charlotte, and I suspected Noel directly because I think he killed Sara. As you know, it haunts my worst nightmares, it is for that I panicked then I have kidnapped to make him confess that he is A.D."

 _"And... I presume that you made false road?"_ Hanna nodded his head slightly from top to bottom.

 _" I made a DNA test with his blood to see if this was going to match, but the doctor who is responsible said to me that Mary Drake and Noel are not compatible, it was the call... The girls will kill me."_ To this note, she made a grimace that made me laugh. Good agreement, she would never have had to do it all alone at the risk to be killed, but I think that girls will understand the motivation of Hanna.

Hanna stood up from the ground in pulling me with her, then she led me to the kitchen to lunch. I looked at her and I think about what point I had the chance to have find her back in my life. And I will ensure that we catch up the lost time.

 _"You think you go see Mona after? By report to your plan?"_ she told me this dryly as if it was the thing of the most absurd that she never say all in her life. I give to her a smile in the corner.

 _"I believe that yes, Jenna must surely be in search of Noel in the time that it is."_ Hanna began to side of me by asking our plates on the counter.

 _"It is not likely to go far, if you see what I_ _want to say... Unless it has another complice in this story."_ Hanna looked at me with an air of examination, then made a sign to stop talking about it. So we began to eat in a calm and quiet.

After we finished eating, I took the plates as well as the covered to go put them in the dishwasher, I was back to Hanna. And then I heard her mumbling something, I am so tired of all these problems, this pressure on our shoulders, on her shoulders. I turned back, therefore, in her direction, and then I took her phone from her hands, I put it on the counter which is behind us, then I remove my lips on its own. She was surprised and pushed a whimper of approbation, she put her hands behind my neck while I stroked his back with mines.

She encompassed again and again, a sweltering heat had invaded the room, I glue a little more into her by making a human cage with my arms wrapped around her. I sense that she begins to relax in my arms, that the stress that she had accumulated throughout the course of the morning began to evaporate in the air.

Her fingers if clouded in my hair, I down my hands below her thighs to be able to lift and install gently on the counter. It is separated from this kiss torrid and our fronts were encountered, we were breathed all two heavily, out of breath, my heart beat so quickly. It was so long that I had not felt this sensation, kissing up to no longer have enough air in our lungs, s hug in the arms of the one and the other in search of love and comfort. My face that showed a dazzling smile when I woke up in the morning at her side, my sunshine of the morning at me and any other person that to me.

I began to remove a few kisses in his neck, on his clavicle, and beginning to take up my shirt that she was wearing . I have always liked to see her in my t-shirts and other, I know that when I was not here in New York, she was always fall asleep in my t-shirt that she can feel safe. She laid his hands on my torso sighed of well-being and in rejecting a little its head back.

And then I stopped all movement so that I can look at her face, she had closed eyes, her face was all red. When she realized that I had stopped everything, she opened the eyes and then plunged her eyes in mines, I was like hypnotize, impossible to resist her, impossible to make the slightest movement, and then putting a hand on the back of my neck she drew me out to it so we can share another kiss.

When all of a sudden, her phone began again to ringing, she separated from our kiss reluctantly to try to catch her phone but I catching her hand that was walking on the counter.

 _"Not answer... You deserve a break..."_ I whisper these few words in his ear in applicant a kiss on its plays, she sighed not knowing what to do.

 _"If only I had the choice..."_ The phone continued to ring but this is not to the extent that Hanna pick up, I screws that she thinks that she turned the brain of right to left to try to make the right decision. I thought that she was to letting go for a moment, for her mental health.

 _"We always has the choice Hanna..."_ These few words the did shiver, she glue a little more to me by wrapping his legs around my size, she had a small shy smile on her face. She knew that I was right. She knew that thanks to me, she could let go, to disconnect from the reality for a moment.

She put her head in the hollow of my neck, I feel her hot breath on my skin. I take her in my arms, I liked her so much. I loved her more than any other person in the world and it's in these moments that I realized how I was fortunate to be with her today. To be at her sides for ever, and also be able to build a family together. The family Marin-Rivers. And one day, she will become Hanna Rivers.

I was in my thoughts until I hear laughing in my neck and you know what?I was laughing too because of this situation.Two weeks ago. We were in the cold because of this kiss at The Lost Wood Resorts. And now, it was both of us in the loft of Lucas , made love to each other, kisses each other skin , just be in love with each other.

Each day at her sides,I was so happy. When I saw her all the morning at side of me, I could not prevent me from smile, because despite all the problems that we had in this moment...

She was my sunshine of the morning .


End file.
